


astroboy

by Jingletown



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M, Yet another space AU!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:27:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 49
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24134320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jingletown/pseuds/Jingletown
Summary: Two years after the death of his best and co-pilot, Star Captain Jihoon Lee is hired to lead a lucrative recovery mission, one that'll take him halfway across the galaxy with a new co-pilot, an excitable rookie named Jun Moon, and the first person he's flown with since Mingyu's death.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	astroboy

_"Out of the universe, a million stars just passing by._

_They say that you're nothing but you're more than just debris._

_Out of the whole world, baby, nobody could do it like you do._

_You're not gonna die for nothing. You're more than just a boy"_

— astroboy by suggi


End file.
